You Shouldn't Be So Close
by CatastrophicHeart
Summary: Naruto Finally found Sasuke, but can he bring him back? Slight SasuNaru Fluff, no fighting. I'm crap at summaries, just read. Yaoi, lime. SasuxNaru


Sasuke stood at the edge of the cavern, looking down on us. Like he always had. _We've finally found you. But… can we bring you back home? _His eyes turned towards Sakura. _She still loves him. I have to keep my promise to her. I will keep my promise. _Naruto's gaze shifted back to Sasuke. He hadn't changed, even to the slightest detail. Yes, he was taller, more lithe and haunting; but his eyes still carried the faint hint of sorrow that they always had. _Did he really break those bonds? Did he really. Forget?_ His thought's trailed off course. _Did he forget my face that night? Our kiss? I can still fell his body warmth. No. Wait. _Sasuke was standing next to him. His head next to his own. His arm resting on his shoulder. "Naruto…"

"I had time to drive you away, but…" _Panting as they stopped for breathe._ "All that mattered at the time was leaving. And then you made me remember how good it felt to be by another. Na…Naruto…" _His flushed face facing his own. _"Still. Your body was warm that night." Sasuke's face turned towards his own. He was smiling "One person can close the space in a relationship and rescue a guy. Who's too used to being in the dark." The smile faded. "Isn't that right?"

I was running to find you. Knowing the answer to my search but still looking. I opened the door and you weren't there. I felt sick. I'd lost you. Talking to Tsunade made it worse. "So that's it. Even that person has settled things…" I couldn't speak. The first word came out strangled. "But… It can't be!" She sighed. "During the last two and a half years I've appointed no one but Sakura to sweep the house by hand. Naruto. It no longer serves a purpose. Also. The village will benefit from organizing that sort of district. You should know that as the years have passed it's gotten old. Seclusion only advances the decay." I looked to the ground. "No…" A tear ran down my cheek. "We can't turn back time. If there's anything you want from there, go and get it before it's destroyed." I left the room. The feeling of guilt was stronger was ever. _There's only one barrier to remove, going down this empty hall. Climbing to the heart of this floor…Maybe it's only right it stabs like this._

I walked back to the house. The door was ajar. I pushed it open to see the rooms as they'd always been. Memories came back.

"Sasuke! Sasuke tebayo!" I rapped loudly on the door. "It's me! Naruto!" Silence. I slid open the door. "Is it okay to come in!" I stood and waited for an answer. "Sasuke! Kakashi and Sakura told me to bring you some lunch, tebayo!" There was still no answer. I slipped off my sandals and took a step inside, the lunch box gripped firmly in my hand. "I wonder if he died. That guy…" I began to walk upstairs. The wood was cold against my bare feet. As I reached his room I called him once more. "Sasuke!" I poked my head around the door. He was still in bed; holding his head in his hands. He turned and looked at me, his face still flushed from the fever. "Naruto?" I stepped forward. "I knew it. You still have a cold. It figures when everyone else is melting!" He looked down to the floor. "The whole time yesterday you were in bad condition. Didn't I tell you?" He turned away. "Here, take this! Sakura put just the right amount in! It's peach can! Kakashi said before your life ends it's my shinobi duty to make sure you eat and rest." There was a long pause before he spoke. "Enough." He swung his legs around and began to stand. "You've done your shinobi duty… so get going." He began to walk past me. "Be careful Sasuke!" He staggered and fell into my arms. I wasn't expecting the weight, and fell onto the floor; holding Sasuke close. I heard him talk into my ear. 'Sorry…Naruto…" My eyes widened. "That's.." I swallowed before embracing him. "Th-th that's okay, it's fine tebayo! You need to sleep, na!?" I remember thinking, _this horribly light feeling I'm getting is because of the atmosphere right? _I pushed the thought away and lifted Sasuke off the floor; placing him back into bed. I stood and watched him breathing. I felt sad. I was sorry for him. "Sasuke… You, you'll be careful and make sure you eat some of that right?" He lifted his head off the pillow. I felt guilt rise as I turned away from him. "Well, my shinobi duty is finished. Like you said. I still have the next one, tebayo." I stopped, turning my head. Sasuke was gripping onto my jacket.

His face was redder than before and… he was looking into my eyes. My own face began to heat up under his gaze. "Wha…Wh what is it tebayo?!" He let go and turned over onto his side, not answering my question. _Come to think of it… Wouldn't that heart weakly yearn to have some one near by? That's right. This family house is always just filled with…one person. _His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Enough. Enough already. You shouldn't be in this part if the village…" My sadness turned to anger. "What tebayo. What's with the attitude?" He stayed silent. "I wouldn't want to visit a guy like you anyway. It was only because Sakura was worried about you, and what Kakashi said earlier, about your life ending if your heart stopped you know…" I saw his shoulder shift. "What I meant, by request… No one comes here. There's nothing anyone wants to remember." He turned and once again looked into my eyes. _That's right. I reacted to that expression form habit. _ He carried on. "It accompanies what they say. The story's so big everyone knows it's nothing." _It's nothing… _"It doesn't matter…" _It's nothing…_ "It's the fever talking." I couldn't take it. Not anymore. I jumped onto the bed and grabbed him by his collar. "Sasuke!! You don't say it's nothing! It was a disaster!! It was always lonely! So say it was lonely! Don't say it was fine!" I was leaning over him. "It was hurting all the time. Aching. It was always painful torment," I felt my face soften. 'It's nothing…" He answered me with guilt. "There's no way. I wouldn't speak of this worthless matter even if…" His turned away. "There was somebody…Someone there to rescue me at nightfall. You know?" His gaze shifted back to me. "You have to accept one's lot. It's the only thing you have at the time." I moved my face closer to his own. "That weak little sound that comes out. You know about it. With time it goes away." _I knew his pain…_ _Aah. That's right. He knew mine as well. That day at the water's edge. _"However…" I lent forward and brought him into my arms. He gasped. "Naru…"

"I did!" I gripped onto his clothing, feeling the tears welling up. "That thing you said about being rescued. I wanted to help, tebayo…" I still held him in my arms, talking softly. "That horrible thing. Because you were the same. That's why I went there. You know?" _That's why I went to the water's edge. _"That's why!" He shifted closer. "That's a fanciful reason…" And closer. I swallowed. "To say…" I moved forward. Closing the gap between us, and our lips touched. We lay back and separated. He looked at me. "Ha…" We stayed there, me holding his hands down on the bed. "Even if it is a fanciful reason. That doesn't make it less true, tebayo…" I could fell my expression saddening. "And that's why…" He gazed at me with soft eyes. "That horrible expression. I never want to see it on you…" He was silent as he lifted his arm to cover his eyes. "Sasuke…?" I took his arm away from his face as he turned away from me. "Sasuke?" I cupped his chin and turned him to face me again, moving closer. "I'm sick. You shouldn't be so…close" My eyes looked into his own. "It doesn't matter…tebayo." Our lips locked together once again as our closed; my fingers entwined with his own. _I love Sasuke. I'm sure. Even that time, always._

The memories vanished from my mind as I sat on his bed. _Everyday… She's been cleaning this place because of me. Doing it by hand… But even Ba-chan doesn't trust I'll bring him back. _I gripped the sheets. _That guy, when I get there, our connection, my promise, it will have to be enough…_

He was walking away from me. He was leaving. _Why did this happen?_ I couldn't think straight. _"Even if it is a fanciful reason! That doesn't make it a lie, and you know it, tebayo..."_ I shouted. "Sasuke!" _That day, the emotion. His body was warm. Those memories can never be extinguished. We were holding hands. Walking. We knew what we felt. _"You threw it all away!" He stopped walking and turned back to look at me; his face an expression of sorrow. "I'm sorry. Naruto…" He'd chosen a path in life and he could never turn back. He was gone.


End file.
